camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Juliet
Name: Juliet Apreance: Species: Nile Nymph . ImagesCA60NM23.jpg ImagesCAQ9LEA7.jpg AB1.jpg Personlity: She is happy go lucky and she loves swimming. She also is a sweet and fun-loving person, she is very down to earth type girl. She loves meeting people and is proctive over her friends and family. She also loves flirting with cute boy and is sometimes immatute. She conastly tells people are girls that she loves boys. She does that becuase she really doesn't wanna be in a werid stuation. Reaction to bad things: She would suduce any boy in the radus of 100 miles. Allaince: True good History: Created when the earth was just cooling down... She was made in the shores of the nile along with happi as his companion. She was one of the proctectors for the shores of the nile so she walked across the beach everyday to see if naughty Egypatians polluted the river so that Happi wouldn't have to deal with it. If she caught anyone doing that action she gave them to Happi wich gave them to a different god. After a while she grew bored of doing the same thing everyday and asked Happi if she could go to this camp. He said yes but she must return every summer mon Powers Defensive #They can dissolve into water, while in this state they are immune to all attacks; however, once the user changes back they will be extremely drained and immobile for a long time. #They have a slightly higher resistance to burns. #They can survive falling from high altitudes as long as they land in water, they can also go as deep into the ocean as they desire without any effects from the water pressure. #They have the ability to create a dome shaped torrent of water, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which can be used to block attacks for a very short time. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. Supplementary #They are are able to telekinetically move water. The larger amount of water used, the more energy it drains. #They have the ability to Water Travel in fresh water, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained, and there must be a substantial amount of water at both ends. Passive #They can heal minor wounds and soothe more severe wounds. #Are able to inspire men and uplift the spirits of those around them with their singing #They have minor prophetic and oracular abilities, but not as strong as the oracles. #They, and everything they touch, stay or become dry in water, unless they want to become wet. #They can make air bubbles form under water. #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. #Their life force is connected to their source of water, if that water is polluted or destroyed, they will die. They can also die in battle or from serious injury. #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs, especially animals that dwell in fresh water sources. Traits #They always know their exact coordinates when in water. #They can't stand when people liter or pollute nature, especially their water source. #Tend to be very emotional.th so that she could watch commeners and make sure they weren't harming the river. Favorite color: Aqua blue Favorite movie: Soul Surfer Favorite Saying: "Boys are soo noisy. But i love them! Its hard not to!'-herself Favorite show: Aquamarine Favoite Book: The Little Merimard book Category:Nile Nymph Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Blond Hair Category:Blue eyes Category:Daughter of the Sirens Category:In Camp Category:Daughter of Hapi Category:Single and Looking